


Leave everything behind but each other

by Kintsukuroi97



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt Stephen Strange, Marvel Universe, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroi97/pseuds/Kintsukuroi97
Summary: Stephan and the reader refuse to admit they have feelings for each other until it’s almost too late.





	Leave everything behind but each other

You and Stephan had a complicated relationship, to say the least. If he even heard you call him Stephan in your mind, he’d remind you that it’s Dr. Stephan Strange. He was arrogant and self important and beyond frustrating. He was the embodiment of everything you hated and you never despised anyone as much as him.

“I don’t know what that plate did to you but I suggest you two make up before your face gets more wrinkles than it already has.” Wong strolled in to the kitchen looking at you glaring at your plate. Wong was your best friend and you lived in the sanctum with him and Stephan. “How can one person be so frustrating!” You exclaimed. Wong already knew who you were talking about. He listened to them both whine about the other. Wong watched as they made snide comments to the other, pushed each other’s buttons, and saw the obvious tension between them. It was insanity embodied with these two and he didn’t want to be there when the tension broke. He wondered what would happen when it did break. 

“What did he do this time?” Y/n turned to him and proceeded to talk for half an hour about Stephan. Stephan this and Stephan that, honestly these two brought out the worst in each other. Wong knew that Stephan was the best tutor for y/n and that y/n brought out his better traits (not that there were many) so these two were also great together when they’re not trying to kill each other. 

Stephan walked in at the exact moment y/n called him an ass for the tenth time and Stephan put on his smirk to try and get under y/n’s skin. “Still can’t do the spell, huh?” Y/n’s eyes rolled muttering “It’s not about the spell.” Y/n got up and put away their dishes and stormed out of the kitchen. “This dumb cat and mouse game needs to end Strange. Although I guess it’s more like two dumb cats who like to torment each other cuz they won’t admit anything.” Stephan rolled his eyes at Wong’s statement and replied “There’s nothing to admit.” “For the love of god, make a move Strange before it’s too late.”

A couple hours later, y/n and Wong had a meeting with the other Masters of the Mystic Arts while Stephan was at the Kamar-Taj. “What do you mean I’m being sent to the London Sanctum?” Y/n questioned. Master Hamir was the first to respond stating, “The London Sanctum has been dealing with an abundance of interdimensional threats and there have been no signs of these threats slowing down. We’re sending you to help aid in the protection of the sanctum.” Y/n knew there was no point in trying to argue since there was no hope of changing their minds and after all it was a masters duty to protect the sanctums. Y/n’s head shook. “If that is all then this meeting is adjourned. Master Y/n, be ready to leave in 2 hours.” 

Wong and y/n went back to the sanctum. While you were in a trance, Wong was trying to keep it together. You and Wong and Stephan were argumentative, sure, but you also were great together. You all lived together well and had fun with each other. The only downside was y/n and Stephan refusing to admit they had feelings for the other. And now it’s all going to change.

Y/n went to their bedroom to start packing and Wong let them be for now. This was going to be hell without y/n. It was going to be worse if Stephan didn’t get here in time to say goodbye. Who knows what kind of hell he would unleash. 

Wong knocked on y/n’s bedroom and slowly opened the door to see y/n on the floor surrounded by their belongings and looking at a picture. The picture was of Stephan and y/n the day y/n became a master of the mystic arts. Stephan was proud of y/n and how far they had come. They were the first student Stephan had taught and y/n had come a long way. “It isn’t fair. I don’t want to go.” Y/n looked at Wong with tear running down their face. He knelt down and put his arms around y/n. “Maybe it will only be for a little while. Just until the threats start to die down.” Y/n looked at him skeptically while knowing deep down that it was going to be too long. “I don’t wanna leave you.” Wong looked at y/n and said “You sure you don’t wanna leave Stephan?” Y/n’s eyes were big as saucers. “Don’t think for one minute that I haven’t seen the way you look at each other. The way you challenge the other to get the others attention. It’s cute how blind the two of you are.” Y/n whispered painfully “Stephan would never feel the same about me. He doesn’t even like me! It’s for the best that I leave. At least then he won’t have to “deal” with me, as he says. Now please leave so I can finish packing.”

Wong clasped y/n’s shoulder and walked out of their room. He hoped that Stephan would be back in time to say goodbye. 

Far too soon y/n belongings were packed and was ready to go. “I’ll miss you so much y/n. I know Stephan will too. Come back and visit and you’ll be back before you know it! This isn’t goodbye.” Wong said with tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around y/n and held tight. “I know it’s not goodbye but I still don’t wanna go. I’m gonna miss you both so much. So I guess it’s a see you later, not a goodbye. Tell Stephan I said see you later.” With that y/n and Wong shared one last hug before y/n opened a portal to the London Sanctum. 

Wong went to the library to get some work done and to distract himself when he heard Stephan coming in. “You wouldn’t believe what happened at the Kamar-Taj today. Where’s y/n?” Wong looked at Stephan before saying “Y/n is gone.” Stephan looked confused and said “Where to?” “London.” “Ok? When is y/n coming back?” Wong answered painfully “We don’t know.” Stephan felt alarm bells going off in his head as he asked “What? What are you talking about?” “Y/n was sent to the London Sanctum to help protect it and won’t be coming back until the amount of threats dies down.” Stephan felt his head start spinning and the ground shifting beneath his feet as he took in the news. How could y/n be gone? Just like that? Without even saying goodbye? 

Wong looked at Stephan who was a minute away from breaking down. “Y/n told me to tell you that it’s not a goodbye but a see you later. Y/n also said they’ll miss you but y/n didn’t have a choice. Y/n will be back before we know it.” With that Wong left the library so Stephan could have privacy while he broke down. Stephan hung his head and could hear his heart breaking. He sobbed and fell to the floor, crying his eyes out. Why didn’t he tell y/n how he felt? Why could he make it in time to say goodbye? Why did this happen? He stayed on the floor the rest of the night crying and wishing for y/n to come back. 

———————————————  
That day happened 365 days ago. One year later and the London Sanctum was finally safe. Which meant that y/n was finally permitted to return to the New York Sanctum. No one had been told of y/n’s impending arrival. Only y/n and the members of the London Sanctum knew of their return. 

While y/n had enjoyed their stay at the London Sanctum, y/n missed their home at the New York Sanctum, they missed Wong and Stephan. Y/n didn’t know what would happen when they finally went back home. Stephan and y/n hadn’t even heard or seen from each other since before y/n left. They had almost come to see each other once six months ago. Stephan went to the London Sanctum to borrow a book he needed while y/n went to the Kamar-Taj to report on the mystical threats against the Sanctum. Unknowingly to the other, they hoped they might see each other. Y/n missed Stephan like crazy and Strange was a mess without y/n. It was like they were only half of who they really were without each other. And both of them knew it.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Said Charlotte. She became y/n’s best friend when they moved here. She was y/n’s favorite part of their stay at the London Sanctum. “I’ll miss you too! But I’m only a portal away and we can see each other often! I’ll even show you around New York!” Charlotte have you a hug and dried her eyes. “Make sure you don’t forget me and stay safe y/n.” “I will if you will.” Y/n hugged Charlotte one last time before going to say goodbye to everyone. 

A lot of hugs and tears later, y/n was ready to portal back to New York. With a final wave to protectors of the London Sanctum who became like a family to y/n. A portal was made and y/n went back home. 

———————————————

Orange sparks appeared in the foyer of the New York Sanctum and Wong has no idea who was about to come through. Out stepped Y/n and Wong’s jaw hit the floor. He hadn’t seen y/n in a year and he missed them. He walked over to y/n still in shock, and hugged y/n tightly. They clung together for what felt like an eternity and a millisecond. 

“I can’t believe your finally back home. We’ve missed you like crazy.” Y/n pulled back and looked at Wong and said ”I missed you both so much! Come on, let’s make some tea and I’ll tell you all about it. 

One hour later, Wong was telling y/n about some of things that have been going on during their London stay when Stephan walked into the kitchen. He looked at y/n with eyes as big as saucers. He took in every detail about y/n and even a year later, he still was breathless at the sight of y/n. “Stephan, wouldn’t you like to say hello to y/n?” Stephan felt all his pain from y/n’s absence and the lack of goodbye hit him all at once. “Well Y/n didn’t say goodbye so why should I say hello?” He turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Y/n looked at Wong with eyes filled with pain. “Go.” Said Wong, knowing what they needed was to get everything of their chests so they can be honest about how the feel about each other. “Thank you Wong, for everything.” Y/n ran after Stephan and found him heading towards his room. 

Y/n swing open the door to reveal a shirtless Stephan. “Wow” y/n gasped. “Do you have something to say or are you just going to stand there staring at me?” Said Stephan. “Look I know your really mad and I’m probably the last person you want to see, but I couldn’t help that I was sent to the London sanctum.” Stephan stared deeply into y/n’s eyes and there were so many emotions swirling in his eyes that no one couldn’t name them all. There was pain, regret, fear, and hope. “You don’t have to apologize. If you cared about us, then you would have said goodbye.” This sparked a fight in y/n. “You don’t get to say that! I had to pack up everything and leave my home in two hours and I waited as long as I could to say goodbye to you but I had to go! Do you think I wanted to leave! I fought to stay here with you and Wong but I had to leave to protect the London sanctum! I never wanted to leave you!” 

“Do you know how much it hurt to not even get to say goodbye to you!” Stephan yelled. It broke y/n’s heart to hear about the pain she put Stephen through. But there was nothing that y/n could have done. “About as much as it hurt to walk away from you! I hated every second I had to spend away from you! No matter what, I thought about you every single day! It hurt so much to realize how much I love you when I didn’t know when I would ever see you again! I was scared I’d never see you again!” 

Stephan took in every single word y/n threw at him and only heard “I love you” on repeat in his mind. He looked down at y/n relaxing how close they were to each other. Like no matter what happened, they couldn’t stay away from each other. He walked towards y/n and she backed up into his door. Stephen lowered his mouth to y/n’s and felt all of the tension of the past year just melt away. Y/n kissed back like she needed to breathe Stephan in. 

The next morning, Wong went to Stephan’s room to hear how his talk with y/n went. When he opened the door, he saw y/n and Stephan in his bed wrapped around each other, fast asleep. He closed the door and went to the kitchen to make some tea for all his work in getting these two together. And to never let them live it down as long as they’re together, which Wong bets, will be a very long time.


End file.
